Deviner l'Amant
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione touche à sa fin. Il est temps pour Hermione de prendre ses responsabilités et pour Ron de découvrir une certaine réalité.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione touche à sa fin. Il est temps pour Hermione de prendre ses responsabilités et pour Ron de découvrir une certaine réalité.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : je sais je triche mais je ne me vois pas mettre ceci dans le pairing «Hermione/Ron» ^^ donc basiquement il s'agit de Ron qui interroge sa femme (chapitre 1) et ses enfants (chapitre 2) sur l'amant d'Hermione, qui n'est autre que Snape (ceci explique donc pourquoi cette fic est dans cette catégorie lol).

XXXXX

_**Deviner l'Amant.**_

XXXX

Hermione ne s'était jamais imaginé être capable de faire _***ça***_. Mentir.

Tromper.

Pourtant cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était passée pro dans cette catégorie.

Ouvrir et fermer la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit était devenu une habitude, ainsi que de se changer dans le salon pour faire croire qu'elle s'était réveillée, levée, et venait se recoucher.

Une lumière faiblarde s'alluma, celle de la petite lampe à côté du fauteuil, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, apeurée de ce qui allait suivre.

-Tu rentres tard Hermione.

La voix pas vraiment nette de Ron retentie lourdement à ses oreilles. Calculant rapidement l'heure, elle tenta une excuse.

-Oui je me suis laissée engloutir par ma charge de travail Ronald.

Elle se mordit de suite la lèvre, n'ayant pas prévu de s'emporter contre lui.

-C'est _**curieux**_ ça fait quelques mois que tu te laisses _**engloutir**_ !

Bien que sa première envie fût de détourner son regard du sien, elle n'en fit rien.

Ils se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes encore avant que Ron ne demande, dépité.

-Depuis quand tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi Hermione ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

-De… de quoi veux-tu parler Ron !?

Les yeux de son mari flashèrent.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe !

-Tu… _**sais**_ ?!

Il avait l'air plutôt calme d'apparence mais elle savait très bien que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus énervé ou le plus blessé. Sans doute les deux au vu de leur conversation.

-Tu as une liaison Hermione et je crois que ça dure depuis un bout de temps.

C'était fait, son cœur venait de rater un battement avant de repartir au galop.

-Est-ce que je connais le bienheureux !?

Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un verre ou d'une bouteille d'alcool mais ne trouva rien de bien incriminant.

-Te fatigues pas je n'ai rien bu.

Son sourcil se souleva de lui-même.

-Je n'ai rien bu _**ici**_. J'ai été prendre un verre au bar il y a des heures et depuis je t'attends.

Cette fois-ci elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

-Je suis désolée Ron.

-Ne le sois pas, je suppose que c'est bien si au moins l'un de nous deux se fait plaisir !

-Ron !

Il la mit au défi.

-Tu vas me dire le contraire peut-être !?

Il eut un sourire doux-amer lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas.

-Alors… ? Depuis quand ?

Elle se tritura la lèvre inférieure.

-_***Depuis quand***_ c'est ça la première question qui te vient à l'esprit ?!

-Bah tu ne nies plus c'est au moins ça. Et je ne sais pas si tu me répondras franchement si je te demande pourquoi.

Il n'avait pas réellement tord sur ce point. Le _***pourquoi***_ était une vaste question, tellement vaste qu'elle-même n'était pas trop sûre de la réponse.

-Assieds-toi Hermione.

Doucement elle prit place dans le canapé d'en face, ne s'étant plus sentie aussi maladroite avec lui depuis leurs premiers mois ensemble, il y a de ça des années.

C'était même étrange de le voir agir aussi adulte face à cette situation.

Elle prit son temps avant de finir par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-Depuis cinq mois, pratiquement six.

Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre ses questions.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Ronald ! Je… je ne peux pas répondre à ça !

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que… parce que c'est personnel !

-Et je suis ton mari, je pense que c'est dans mes prérogatives de demander si tu es amoureuse ou non de ton amant.

Elle fit une grimace parce énoncé de la sorte elle n'avait décidemment pas le beau rôle.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Une lueur blessée passa dans les yeux azur de Weasley.

-Ca dans ton langage ça veut dire _**oui**_.

Encore un de ces silences pesant les enveloppa bien malgré eux.

-Je ne te rends plus heureuse alors….

-Ce n'est pas ça Ron !

-Bien sûr que si, sinon tu n'aurais jamais été attirée….

Elle sentit les larmes l'assaillirent.

-Ron, toi et moi c'est… c'était beau, c'était bien, au début….

-Pourquoi es-tu restée toutes ces années alors !?

Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à être engloutie sous une vague de culpabilité mais c'était bel et bien le cas.

Il eut un rire douloureux.

-C'est à cause des enfants c'est ça !? …. Bien sûr que c'est la raison ! Quoi d'autre sinon !?

-Ron arrête !

Son rire cessa à l'entente de sa supplique larmoyante.

-Il travaille avec toi ?

-Non. Oui. Enfin pas vraiment.

Il arqua un sourcil clairement confus.

-Est-ce que je le connais ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle répondait à toutes ses questions. Soit elle était profondément soulagée d'être découverte et savait que de mettre tout sur la table allait mener à leur rupture, soit elle était inconsciente et n'avait pas les épaules pour soutenir ce lourd secret qu'elle portait pourtant depuis des mois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle lui répondit avec réticence.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que…

-Non Ron ! Je ne te dirai pas de qui il s'agit.

Il la regarda longuement alors.

-Comme tu voudras. … Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi ?

Les larmes qui menaçaient tout à l'heure coulaient bien maintenant à l'entende de sa voix brisée.

-Parce que… j'en sais rien ! Parce qu'il était présent. Parce qu'il me faisait sourire. Parce qu'il me faisait rire. Parce que….

-Et moi ? J'étais tous les soirs à la maison ! Tous. Les. Soirs ! Avant tu riais, tu me souriais !

-Mais Ron on n'a plus vingt ans, tes plaisanteries ne sont plus…

Il la coupa sèchement.

-Quoi d'autre !?

Elle ne le regardait plus à présent.

-Il ne me dit pas d'arrêter de parler de mes _**stupides bouquins**_. On débat des heures entières sur des sujets dont tu ne veux même pas que je prononce le nom…..

-Oh j'ai compris ! Il est intelligent…

-Ron… tu es intelligent…

-Il l'est plus que moi on dirait !

Elle ne réfuta pas et le laissa l'observer, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec lui ?

-Oui. J'aime ce temps passé avec lui.

Elle se sentait idiote de dire ça, de briser le cœur de celui qui était encore son mari. Idiote de dire qu'elle était heureuse alors que de lourdes larmes lui brouillaient les yeux.

Ronald la regarda avec ce voile de tristesse et de fatalisme.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que nous deux c'est fini Hermione ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu dois bien savoir si tu veux te battre pour nous deux ou si tu veux que je te laisse partir, avec lui.

Elle secoua la tête, perdue dans toutes ses émotions.

Il se releva alors péniblement, manquant de grâce.

-Où tu vas ?

-Ailleurs Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour réfléchir. Pour que tu réfléchisses aussi de ton côté.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle essuya ses larmes, hochant la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dis aux enfants ?

-Je ne sais pas Hermione mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

Elle fixa un point sur le sol pendant un instant, revenant à elle à l'entente de la porte qui claqua.

Son regard se porta alors sur leur photo de mariage et elle sût. Sût que cette époque-là était bien révolue.

De nouvelles larmes déferlèrent de plus belle sur ses joues.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis la «mise au point» comme il aimait à l'appeler et aussi cliché que cela pouvait paraitre il avait passé ce temps-là dans son ancienne chambre, au Terrier, à réfléchir.

Il savait par Harry et Ginny qu'Hermione avait au moins eu la décence de ne pas courir s'installer avec son… _**nouveau compagnon**_, même si apparemment elle le faisait de plus en plus entrer dans sa vie et celle de _**leurs enfants**_.

Les enfants….

Les dernières fois où il les avait vu c'était à l'extérieur ou chez ses parents, Rose, la plus grande, avait posé quelques questions, questions auxquelles il avait essayé de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

**Est-ce qu'ils étaient séparés ? Oui.**

**Est-ce qu'ils allaient divorcer ? Très certainement.**

**Est-ce qu'il aimait toujours «maman» ? Oui.**

**Pourquoi maman ne l'aime plus ? … «Maman» aime encore papa, juste différemment maintenant.**

**Est-ce que tu nous aimes encore papa ? Bien sûr que oui !**

Ron bu rageusement la dernière gorgée de whisky-pur-feu qu'il avait devant lui.

Au moins la situation était aplanie avec sa fille, et Hugo… Hugo était bien trop jeune pour réellement comprendre.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, se leva, éteignit la lumière et monta se coucher. Demain était un autre jour.

Demain il verrait à nouveau ses enfants.

/

Il souriait à pleines dents devant les prouesses de sa fille sur son petit balai, si elle continuait comme ça un jour elle pourrait passer pro.

Ou alors c'était les fières divagations d'un père.

Souriant toujours il baissa les yeux sur son fils endormi dans ses bras, puis fronça les sourcils en repensant au lapsus de celui-ci tout à l'heure.

Lapsus concernant _**l'autre**_.

Et il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était… _**curieux**_ à propos de cet homme.

Elle n'était pas si loin l'époque où il était rongé par la rage, l'incompréhension, l'envie et le désespoir mais à présent il imaginait que c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Les rares fois où il avait pu voir Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte il avait pu constater qu'elle était radieuse.

Bien plus que lorsqu'il était l'homme à ses côtés.

Il déposa doucement Hugo dans son lit puis redescendit pour constater que Rose l'attendait sagement dans le jardin.

Après un câlin en bonne et due forme il l'entraina vers la cuisine pour un goûter bien mérité.

Après un certain temps passé à l'observa, il demanda.

-Rose ?

-Oui papa !?

-Est-ce que tu le vois souvent le… l'ami de maman ?

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant.

-Pas vraiment tous les jours mais presque. Pourquoi ?

Ron ne lui répondit pas de suite.

-Et vous faites des trucs ensemble ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Sortir, faire les courses, j'en sais rien moi…

Le rire jovial de sa fille atteint ses oreilles.

-Non papa, crois-moi c'est pas son genre.

-Ah oui ? C'est quoi son genre alors ?

La petite haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas. Les livres. Maman et lui passent des heures à parler de trucs qu'ils ont lus….

Ron souleva un sourcil, intéressé.

Donc il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il devait connaitre et qui aimait lire…. Ca réduisait fortement la liste des potentiels candidats…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un homme de leur âge qui puisse convenir.

-Rose ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

La petite fille acquiesça.

-Est-ce… est-ce qu'il est _**plus vieux**_ que maman ?

Intérieurement il grimaça, pas très fier de la façon dont il interrogeait sa fille. S'il voulait tout savoir il n'avait qu'à demander à Hermione. Oui mais Hermione n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre…

-Oui….

D'accord… donc le nouvel homme dans sa vie était bien plus vieux qu'elle et avait une passion immodérée pour la lecture….

Ça ne l'avançait pas plus quant à l'identité de son remplaçant mais au moins il y voyait plus clair sur la raison pour laquelle Hermione semblait être à nouveau heureuse.

Il préféra arrêter là son questionnement, il avait ses enfants et voulait en profiter un maximum mais il sût que ce soir, quand Hermione les récupérerait, il connaitrait l'identité de celui qui s'était substitué à lui.

/

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et resta les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Son plan avait été parfait. Hermione était venue récupérer Hugo et Rose il y a des heures comme convenu et à présent ils devaient tous deux être au lit.

Il avait gardé l'un des livres préférés d'Hugo pour avoir une bonne excuse de revenir plus tard et «plus tard» était _**maintenant**_.

Il toqua légèrement et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit alors… et l'homme qui apparut dans l'embrasure n'était pas du tout une réponse qu'il avait pu envisager.

-Sn… Professeur ?!

Le plus âgé des deux hommes se permit un rictus devant les yeux arrondis et l'air horrifié du second.

-Weasley.

Ron ne pensa même pas à entrer et resta dans le couloir les bras ballants, le livre dans la main droite.

-Ronald ?!

Il leva la tête pour voir que Snape avait laissé place à Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils, confuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Il lui tendit automatiquement le livre.

-Hugo a oublié ça avant de partir tout à l'heure.

Elle fronça le nez mais prit le livre tendu.

-Okay. …. Ça va ?

Il la regarda alors, encore troublé.

-C'est lui !? C'est _***Snape***_ ?!

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, défiante.

-Et ça te pose un problème _**Ronald**_ ?!

Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Non, j'imagine que ça parait logique….

-Bien. J'espère que ça a satisfait ta curiosité.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi sa remarque le fit rougir.

-Je suppose. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée alors…

Impulsivement elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit la bise.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié il regarda dans une espèce de transe la porte se refermer sur elle.

Il avait eu ce pourquoi il était venu.

Il avait sa réponse.

Il allait devoir maintenant vivre avec.

XXXXX


End file.
